lotuschroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lihua
Lihua (理華, lit reason for splendor) is one half of the Onmyou. His nickname is The Reader. When the Onmyou was split, he became a hellish oni. In one world, he believes his name is Ono no Takamura (小野篁). Appearance Original A tad shorter than Hasuki, he's much more muscularly built compared to his counterpart. However, it's more athletic than anything. He has dark brown hair that crops into a chin-length bob that hangs straight. His eyes are plain red. He has no supernatural markings. When he uses Sacred Sight, his eyes pale to an almost white color. Lihua normally wears an all black outfit with a tangzhuang. It sports red trimming and knots. He also usually wears a black peaked cap with red cords. Sometimes he also wears a gray cape with red lining and a red collar. Post-World of Red Rivers His eyes are now a paler red. They turn completely white when he uses Sacred Sight. World of Words His hair is shorter and now a dusty brown. However, his bangs are more erratic and even fall into his eyes, which have remained the same as before. He wears thin-rimmed black glasses. He now wears a gakuran style uniform that is all gray with red piping and red and black cuffs and collar. The peaked hat remains the same for the most part, except it now has the emblem of Enma on the front. His cape is now longer and black, still with red lining. Red cords seem to hold it together, but it is actually buttoned to his shirt. The emblem of Enma is worn as a pin on the cape. Personality The "yin" half of the Onmyou. He has an academic persona, thirsty for knowledge and always reading novels (his favorite are romance). He can be a little extreme and overbearing at times, and he’ll continue to talk on and on about his favorite novels or poems or journals even if you tell him to shut up. He waxes poetic almost all the time, and it’s incredibly hard for anyone but Hasuki to understand him. Because he’s the “yin”, he has a dark side. His poems are violent and graphic, but he seems to not notice (or care, if it’s pointed out). He’ll insist on solving problems without violence, but he’s quite easy to piss off, so he’s also always the first to utilize violence. He’s prone to delusions of grandeur and self-doubt (sometimes at the same time), and it’s easy to get under his skin in this way, too. He has an absolutely terrible memory, barely being able to remember what day it is or what he ate just hours before. Hasuki often forces him to recall with brute force rather than using Ambivalence, these small things. However, he knows that he loves his three companions deeply. He adores Rei deeply. When his sight is altered by Kisaragi, he shows signs of distress and more delusion. In the World of Words, he seems to be completely delusional about the state of things. Abilities Sacred Sight He can view the threads that the Weaver, or eventually others, create. They can give him information about what they are, who’s (or what’s) on the other end, what type of relationship nuance it is (if there is one), among other things, if he interacts with them. He cannot turn this off, but he can dim the threads and pass through them. However, he must know what type of thread it is (i.e., a relationship, fate, or info thread) before touching and reading it, or it can tangle the thread or give false readings. When he wears his glasses, the threads become completely invisible. Eventually, after wearing them enough, he can no longer see them at all. He cannot read the pink threads at all. They burn to the touch. Binding of Beasts He can turn the threads physical and use them to attack and bind his enemies. Because no one but him (and the Weaver) can see these threads, it can be fatal in moments. He can also alter their thickness in this manner, though he can’t change the information stored within. Hellfire Gained in the World of Words, he has an ability to generate fire for attacking. Its intensity is based on the number and gravity of the sins the intended recipient has committed, though it can harm anyone (including himself). Enma's Book Gained in the World of Words, this tome allows him to read any and all sins any one person has committed. It is necessary for him to use hellfire. It cannot get a reading on The Weaver or Rei that is prior to their final worlds. After Maeda is fully integrated into Hasuki, it cannot get a reading on himself or Hasuki. It can never get any readings on Kisaragi or Yuuto. Synopsis Category:Characters